<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Up to You by hushtheheckup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139274">Opening Up to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup'>hushtheheckup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is a barista at a small café, and he absolutely hates the opening shift. That is, until he meets the morning regular. **Tags will be updated as the story progresses**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one likes the opening shift of any job that has one. It means extra tasks, it means waking up early, and it means losing the morning and middle of the day to work. Anthony was no exception to that. He needed his beauty sleep, and heading to the café at 6 am certainly didn't allow for much of that with his side job in the evenings. First time opening alone was the worst of it all, because you werent comfortable and it took so fucking /long/-</p><p><br/>
Anthony sighed, taking the key out of his pocket to open the front door, making sure to lock it behind him as well. He didn't need people coming in yet, to hell with their actual hours. People could wait to get their caffeine fix for another 20 minutes.</p><p><br/>
As usual coming in, Anthony shrugged off his jacket and tossed it behind the counter, just out of sight where he could hang it up properly later. It didnt take long for him to notice the list of tasks propped up next to the register, and he grabbed it to take a look.</p><p><br/>
 <em>1.  Spray down and clean all outside windows</em><br/>
<em> 2. Count the money in the register to make sure its the same as last night</em><br/>
<em> 3. Stock up straws, napkins, and any other supplies needed</em><br/>
<em> 4. Bring out the baked goods and put them in the display case</em><br/>
<em> 5. Clean out the coffee machine and start a fresh batch</em></p><p><br/>
The list went on and on. By the time he'd finished reading it, the shop should have been opened up and ready. But with no desperate people lined up at the door, Anthony decided he didnt really fucking care right now, and went behind the counter to check the register first. Everything was tedious, but at least he didn't have to sweep and mop and disinfect the bathrooms like he did for closing shift.</p><p><br/>
The windows were saved for last, as easily the most boring thing he had to do. Only when he had the spray bottle and paper towels in hand did he notice someone at the front door, waving to get his attention. Shit.<br/>
Anthony tossed the supplies aside and ran to the door to unlock it, just praying that this dude wasn't some kind of Karen that would rat him out for shutting him out.</p><p><br/>
"Sorry 'bout that, just working on getting everything all set for this morning. What can I help ya with today?"</p><p><br/>
The bright red haired individual just gave an awkward smile, approaching the counter in toe behind Anthony. "Apologies, didn't mean to disturb your work... Just needed a large black to go, quick energy boost."</p><p><br/>
/Thank fuck/, at least this guy's order was easy.</p><p><br/>
"Comin' up, and your name?"</p><p><br/>
"Right, sorry. Alastor, dear."</p><p><br/>
The name was simply a formality, considering there was no one else in the whole café to mix him up with. But writing the name down on the cup, Anthony glanced up to actual look this stranger in the face for the first time.</p><p><br/>
The scarlet hair was easily the most notable thing about him, anyone could spot that a mile off. But there were other things that stood out to Anthony, like his thin rounded glasses or the freckles scattered on his cheeks, the professional, stiff stance that fit in with the dress shirt and tie this man was wearing. He stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like this. But hell, he sure was pretty damn cute.</p><p><br/>
Anthony quickly turned around to pull his eyes away from the almost-stranger, filling up the large cup with black coffee. He almost left it at that, but... Why the fuck not, what does he have to lose? He picked up the sharpie again, drawing a few small hearts next to his name and a badly scrawled phone number before ringing up the drink</p><p>.<br/>
"Presumably $3.79 I assume?"</p><p><br/>
Anthony glanced down to the register and sure enough, that was the exact total, and Alastor was already handing him exact change.</p><p><br/>
"You must come 'round here pretty often, huh? Haven't seen you before."</p><p><br/>
"Yes, well I usually come in either at opening or just after. I think having someone who isn't in a terrible mood be the first customer really brightens up a day. After all, these opening shifts aren't anyone's first choice..."</p><p><br/>
Anthony actually smiled at that as he printed off the receipt and finished dropping coins in the drawer. "Yeah, well it's not perfect... But hey, if we get to see someone like you every mornin', might just be worth it."</p><p><br/>
Alastor kept a somewhat unreadable expression, though the rising pink on his cheeks was obvious enough as he took his drink and began to walk off. "Thanks for your time, darling. May see you around."</p><p><br/>
Anthony waited for him to read the name on the cup, to see what he'd written. Even if it came back as a rejection, he just wanted to see the reaction he would get.</p><p><br/>
That moment didn't come. Because, tired as he was, Alastor drank the entire thing in one breath and tossed the cup away without a second glance, waving goodbye again as the door's bell rang on his way out.</p><p><br/>
Well... Maybe he was just extra exhausted today. At least he knew if nothing else, he'd be able to see this guy again as a regular customer. The only problem was Anthony needing to convince his boss to change his schedule to take the early shift every day.</p><p><br/>
Maybe opening wasn't the worst thing after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For reference, Carlos is a headcanon name for Arackniss (Angel's brother) and Charles is a headcanon name for Husk. This is how they'll be referred to from now on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...You? *<em>You</em>* want the morning shift, for the next week?" To say Vaggie was shocked would be an understatement, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you just whining yesterday about having been scheduled it only once?"</p><p>"That was yesterday! Can't a guy change his mind?" Despite how Anthony was still trying to put on his jacket, he continued to run after Vaggie from table to table as she dropped of drinks. "Come onnn, you're the boss! And you'd be doing me a real solid!"</p><p>"Tony, its noon and the middle of the lunch rush hour. Let's talk about this when one of us isnt still on the clock and up to our ears at work."</p><p>"But-!" He didn't have time to protest before Vaggie walked off back into the kitchen to grab everyone else's orders. "...I'll call after your shift!"</p><hr/><p>Damn. Damn. *<em>Damn</em>* it Vaggie, pick up the phone..</p><p>Voicemail fucking again.</p><p>Anthony flopped back onto the soft white couch with a sigh. He's on the schedule tomorrow, and if it doesn't get changed to the morning, he might just call out.</p><p>*<em>Alastor</em>*. Way too of a fancy name for such a short nerd. And yet.. Anthony still couldn't get it out of his head. Sure he wouldn't mind seeing a cute face every morning to start the day off, but.. Why the hell did he care so much? Why did it *<em>bother</em>* him for this total stranger to throw away a coffee cup just because it had a phone number on it? Maybe he did see it and just decided to ignore it..</p><p>A cushion smacking Anthony's face cut off any more thoughts he had. "Fuck off,  Molls, not the mood for a fight.."</p><p>"Wrong siblin'. The fuck's going on with you anyway?"</p><p>Right. Bad timing. Anthony opened his eyes again to see his older brother Carlos standing over him with crossed arms. "Nothin' serious.. Dumb guy trouble-"</p><p>"Trouble like you fucked a guy and he won't call you back, or 'cause he won't stop calling?"</p><p>"Very funny.. Neither. Feelings kinda trouble. *<em>Actual</em>* feelings.."</p><p>"Damn, never thought I'd see the day.."</p><p>This time it was Carlos' turn to get smacked with a pillow. "If you're not gonna bother being helpful then just screw off."</p><p>"What the fuck do you need my help for? Just ask the guy out, you've done it half a dozen times before-"</p><p>"Well it's different this time!" An exhausted sigh sounded as Anthony threw his arms up. "I tried that and he basically ignored me! I've never had that happen before!"</p><p>"Then either move on or suck it up and try again. You're thinking way too hard about this, I'm sure it'll work out one way or another."</p><p>"Look, you don't understand-" But by the time he started to talk again, Carlos was already walking off. "Shit, maybe Molly would be better to get advice.."</p><p>*<em>Ring. Ring.</em>*</p><p>Finally! Anthony scrambled to pick up his phone as fast as possible. "So? You got good news for me?"</p><p>"*<em>Calm your dick, don't get too overexcited. You're opening the rest of the week, no promises next time though. Couldnt get Charles off tomorrow though so you'll be with him.</em>*"</p><p>Not perfect, he could be a distraction.. But it could be worse. "You're a life-saver, Vag! I owe you one!"</p><p>"*<em>Don't call me that.</em>*"</p><p>At least now tomorrow won't be as shitty as he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, its really been over a year since I updated this, huh.. I got lost in the well of Huskniss but hopefully that won't happen again. A little short but this was mostly to get me back into the swing of things</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>